


Run Away With Me

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: So I found this buried in my files this morning and it's really old but I figured "hey! why the hell not? you've posted every other buried fic. What's one more?"So yeah, I'm aware this is a little rough around the edges and I'll probably do a rewrite later but for now have a Prince Jercy AU with a side of potential pipabeth!





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this buried in my files this morning and it's really old but I figured "hey! why the hell not? you've posted every other buried fic. What's one more?" 
> 
> So yeah, I'm aware this is a little rough around the edges and I'll probably do a rewrite later but for now have a Prince Jercy AU with a side of potential pipabeth!

Percy sighed and shut the door, leaning against for a moment.

He' d just been promised to someone he didn't love.

****

When Percy had come out to his parents as liking both girls and guys he'd thought that they'd let him choose who he wanted to marry.

They did not. The King saw it as an opportunity to marry Percy off to the next biggest, richest, more powerful realm, regardless of who was on the throne.

Yeah, Percy really hated Gabe.

****

And now finally alone in the confines of his room Percy let the tears fall. 

He didn't love Luke. 

He didn't want to be forced into a relationship with a man he knows nothing about. 

Percy slid down the length of the door, buried his face in his knees and cried.

* * *

 

Percy didn't know how long he had sat there, but the gentle knock of his raven Blackjack pulled him up and too the window.

Blackjack had a scroll tried to his foot and Percy threw open the window and welcomed the bird in. 

"Hey Blackjack" Percy stroked his iridescent head. "You have something for me?" 

Blackjack cooed and hopped impatiently. Percy laughed for the first time in a while and set the raven on his desk. "Letter now. Sugarcube after."

If ravens could roll their eyes Blackjack did.

Percy grinned and carefully plucked the ribbon tying the letter to Blackjacks foot undone.

Absentmindedly Percy opened the fake inkwell he had on the desk. Fake because it was filled with sugar. Blackjack cooed happily and Percy sank into the overly plush chair to read.

****

_ "My Dearest Percy, _

_ It seems the Gods are against us. My mother has promised my hand to another, that is not you." _

****

What little tears Percy still had flowed down his cheeks, dotting the paper he read on,

****

_ "I am however fully against this idea as I am in love you with you." _

****

Percy laughed wetly "I love you too you sap." he whispered

****

_ "Therefore I am proposing an idea to you. Run away with me Percy." _

****

Percy bit his lip and looked to Blackjack "He's crazy. I love him but he's crazy"

Blackjack cooed and stuck his head back in the well of sugar.

****

_ "I don't want to be with anyone but you, so I'm running away. I will understand if you don't want to go with me but I cannot stand to be in the place as Lady Hera. By the time Blackjack gets this too you will already be in the woods outside your window." _

****

Percy looked out over but could see no one. He frowned

****

_ "You're looking for me now aren't you?" _

****

Percy laughed even though no one but Blackjack was there

****

_ "I'm hidden in the woods with the one I was promised to. She doesn't want me either. _

_ We are hidden 40 paces from the biggest tree on the edge. If you wish to come with us, meet us there by midnight."  _

 

Percy's breathing picked up. the stables were watched, there was no way he could steal a horse, get it all the way around the castle to the tree line and meet them without getting caught. 

There was no way. ****  
** **

Blackjack cooed again and pushing his head up under the letter flipping it around so Percy could see the underside. There was writing.

With frantic finger Percy turned the paper murmuring his thanks to Blackjack over and over again.

The bird preened and went back to his sugar.

****

_ "I pray to the Gods that Blackjack understood me and got you to read this. _

_ I know your stables are watched and on the opposite end of the coast from where I am hiding, so I have brought my best horse, Tempest. He is strong enough to carry us both, you needn't fret. I hope to see you at midnight. _

_ ~ Jason Grace, your hopeful romantic in the woods." _

****

Percy laughed softly but it was cut short by the tolling of the grand clock in the foyer.

Percy stood from his desk, his chair skittering back. 

"We have to go Blackjack. Now!" 

The raven bobbed his head in agreement 

Percy dashed to his grand closet and dug to the bottom, searching for the bag he had packed.

Frantically pulling it out and yanking his sleep shirt over his head Percy counted the clock tolls.

**8**

His shirt was tossed to the side 

**9**

Off came the pants 

**10**

Percy jerked on his horse riding gear, leaving the laces untied. 

**11**

Percy laid the pre written note explaining things on his bed. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about running away before

**12**

Percy whistled softly for Blackjack. Once the raven was settled on his shoulder Percy took off down in the servants passages

* * *

 

Creeping into the kitchen, Percy stuck to the shadows as best he could, but there was no evading Annabeth's eye. 

The baker's daughter was always in the kitchen early and nothing ever slipped past her. 

"Percy?" she hissed "What you doing?" 

Percy's eyes darted from the delivery door back and then back to Annabeth. She understood. 

"I'm coming with you." there was no room for argument and Percy was already running late. 

"Hurry" he whispered watching her race around the kitchen tossing things into a big wicker basket,

"Ok let's go" Annabeth nodded and the two of them crept out into the cool night air.

"Where are we going?"

Percy swallowed looking for guards "Remember Jason?"

Annabeth nodded "The cute prince you write too? Visited last summer?"

Percy nodded "He's here. 40 Paces behind the biggest tree"

"That one" Annabeth pointed ahead of them, needed no other explanation.

Percy nodded, trusting her and they ran for it. 

 

There was a startled shout and Annabeth swore, the guards had spotted them.

"40......paces" Percy puffed out. Annabeth nodded and chanted under her breath as they broke the tree line 

" **1.2.3.4.5.6-** " 

The guards were slower than they were, weighted down by armor.

" **20.21.22.23.24.25.26.27.28.29-** " 

Branches grabbed at Percy's face and hair but he raced past, getting to Jason the only thought on his mind 

" **36,37,38,39** **_40_ ** !" 

Annabeth skidded to a stop, Percy nearly crashing into her. 

"40 paces" Annabeth panted out. They could still hear the guards crashing through the underbrush 

"Where is he?" Annabeth asked eyes wild. "I-I don't know. He'd said he'd be here!" Percy tripped over the words. 

"JASON!" he yelled  "JASON!" 

Annabeth clamped a hand over Percy's mouth 

"Don't do that! The guards will hear!"

Percy's eyes grew wide and he bit his tongue. 

They could hear the sound of footsteps closer now. 

This was it. 

They were going to be dragged back to the castle. 

Annabeth would be beaten and fired and Percy would be married off to Luke

He'd never get to be with Jason.

* * *

****

Suddenly there was yelling. 

A lot of yelling. 

Annabeth and Percy leaned in, trying to see what was happening.

A horse broke through the trees, Percy and Annabeth sprang apart to avoid being trampled 

"Percy?" the rider asked reining the beast in "Percy? w]Where are you?"

"Jason!" Percy ran towards him.

Jason grinned and held out a hand, using Percy's momentum to swing him up behind him. 

"Jason" Percy buried his face between his beloved's shoulder blades.

"Hello? I'm still here Perc?"

Annabeth

"Percy?"

"She's with me! She's with me"

"Thank you" Annabeth swung up behind Percy, nearly toppling them all but saving it at the last minute.

"Tempest can carry the 3 of us but not for very long. We need to leave."

"Go that way" Annabeth reached around them and pointed up and to the left 

"It's a lesser used delivery path "No one will be on it until noon"

Jason nodded

"PIPER!" he bellowed startling Percy.  "PIPER!" 

There was a crazed laugh from behind them and a sleek brown mare burst from the bushes 

"Present!"

The rider grinned "Where to Sparky?"

Jason didn't answer just rode off in the direction Annabeth pointed.

 

Piper laughing somewhere behind him, Annabeth's steady breathing against his back, Percy wraps his arms around Jason and smiles.


End file.
